


Magic and Power

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 12, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Power Exchange, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Harry sighed as he felt something gaining control inside him. He had never felt so much power and so much weakness at the same time. Harry looked at Uma, who was holding him protectively. Although now she looked so… delicate.Mortal.Human.Her beautiful turquoise hair was now black.“Uma...?”
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 35
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Magic and Power

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Queen Narissa. Harry didn’t remember her. Queen Narissa. Perhaps Harriet knew more about her. If Harry struggled and concentrated, he thought he remembered seeing the woman argue with his father.

‘ _Concentrate!_ ’ He also remembered Helga Sinclair commanded in her strong voice at that time.

Harry also remembered feeling uncomfortable training with someone who was notoriously pregnant. But Helga had decided to train Harriet and him. Later she did the same with CJ. But she also disappeared. He remembered Helga the most in his life, as a figure who wasn’t part of the crew but had some power over them. Instead, Queen Narissa was a blur.

‘ _Concentrate._ ’ Harriet used to tell him the few times his father had tried to speak to the queen in front of his kids.

Not many people knew about the queen. She wasn’t a well-known villain. She was always talking about another realm, a parallel world. One remarkably like the island but without the barrier or the lack of technology. Some people thought she was crazy. That she was trying to imitate Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Because Queen Narissa could transform into a dragon, but she also wore costumes and poison apples.

Harry knew about her and knew nothing. He knew she was on the island, but he didn’t know why. It had always been confusing to him and he preferred not to think about her. 

Evie had told him there was no reason to fear apples. He had laughed. Of course. Apples. Evie. That made sense.

But when Uma walked into Ben’s office and found the basket of apples on the desk, he had come over, picked the most beautiful one for Uma and he took another. Uma had sat on the desk and smiled at him behind the apple just before taking a bite. The sea breeze surrounded them, as always when she smiled.

Harry bit into his apple, ready to joke about how oddly late Ben was.

He liked the crunchy and in sync sound that his and Uma’s bite made.

The taste was delicious. The apple juice refreshed him.

Uma dropped the apple and it fell to the ground. He tried to reach it, but he felt it too.

They looked at each other and it was the most terrifying and curiously beautiful thing he had ever felt. That was as if their souls came together and he could _feel it._ But at the same time, it was strange. Something big and powerful came out of Uma’s back, like emerald claws and they reached for him. He glowed scarlet.

“NO!” Uma screamed.

Harry had never heard her so scared. And even though he wanted to help her, do whatever it took, he felt an incalculable force enter him. The wind churned between them. The apples fell to the floor. Papers flew around him. He felt his body agitate, wanting to change. The sea roared so loud that he could hear it. _Call him._

“Harry!” Uma came to his side.

He shifted uncomfortably at her warm touch. Uma never had the temperature of a human. She always felt slightly cold but in a refreshing way. And now… Harry looked at her. Something in her had gone out. That something that made everyone look at her. It wasn’t about her beauty. Because she was still incredibly gorgeous. But it was something. In her essence.

“Look at me. Breathe. _Concentrate._ ” Uma ordered, “You are transforming.”

Harry didn’t understand her. He couldn’t transform. That couldn’t happen. But she showed him his legs and they were struggling to change. His own body was rejecting him. As if every attempt that existed only proved that it wasn’t possible. Sea drops fell on them. Uma took off her precious necklace, the one he had helped fix, and put it on him.

Harry sighed as he felt something gaining control inside him. He had never felt so much power and so much weakness at the same time. Harry looked at Uma, who was holding him protectively. Although now she looked so… delicate.

_Mortal._

Human.

Her beautiful turquoise hair was now black.

“Uma...?”

“What did you do!” Queen Narissa appeared in front of them “You!”

Harry looked at the woman without understanding. The queen looked at the destroyed apples, which began to fall apart. Queen Narissa stared at him, resentful. He wanted to get up. But Uma was already there. She had taken his hook and sword from him without him noticing.

“What did you do to us?” Uma demanded to know.

The queen laughed.

“Relax little girl. Your burning eyes don’t scare anyone.”

Harry struggled to get up, but he still felt a typhoon of things inside him. Uma looked at him and he lost his breath. She had his scarlet eyes. But not in the way that Ursula could have them when she was angry. Not like Uma could have the rare occasions that someone would enrage her. No. That was his kind of fury. Chaotic and desperate. Like flames of fire.

“That wasn’t for you two.”

“Ben and Mal.” Harry understood.

Uma looked at Harry and then at her hands. The queen laughed when she saw them desperate.

“You swapped our powers.”

“A bit of confusion to take over the kingdom. I expected Ben to transform into an uncontrollable dragon and Mal into a beast… Not _this_.” Queen Narissa looked at Harry “I should have killed you when you were born.”

Harry knelt. The same gravity seemed different. The queen laughed again and disappeared. But her voice hung in the air ‘ _I think that will be solved now’._ Uma knelt beside him, cupping his face.

“Breathe.”

“What’s going on?” Harry looked at his hands.

“Your body is confused, that’s all.” Uma took a deep breath for him to imitate her. “Sea witches can be anything but male. The only thing that is preventing your body from changing into something that tunes in to a sea witch is your divine heritage.”

“My what?”

“Our powers were exchanged.” Uma sounded calm “Now I’m human. _Concentrate._ And you have my powers. My divine heritage. The blood of Poseidon.”

He shook his head. It couldn’t be. Uma couldn’t be mortal. That wasn’t right. He wanted to sit up but felt his core stir again.

“Easy... I would tell you to transform into a girl or at least reduce your testosterone hormones-”

“Can you do that?” Harry asked in surprise.

Uma nodded.

“That’s easier than transforming a mermaid into a completely different species, like a human.” She reminded him.

Harry knew Uma was amazing. But he had never noticed the technicality in that.

The door opened. Ben and guards entered the office. Uma explained what was happening. Harry was taken to the infirmary. Every time he felt a strong emotion arriving something happened. The wind was opening the windows. His body tried again to transform him and failed. The sea roared behind him. Ben had to order every vessel to return to the hangars and the port. The beaches were closed. Harry could only look at Uma.

Uma with dark circles.

Uma biting her lip so hard that she was bleeding for the first time.

Uma sweating from nerves.

Uma tired.

 _Human_.

Anything could happen to her.

“Take your powers back.” He begged “Please.”

“I am trying.” Uma walked in front of him, meditating “In this body, I can feel some kind of untrained magic.” She looked at him “You were born with this and I think that’s why you didn’t realize it. But you could do magic, but it’s not one that I know of. So… I don’t know how to use it.” Uma looked at the ceiling “It would be easy if you could use my magic.”

“Teach me how.”

“No…” She looked at him “You still don’t control your emotions. If something goes wrong, your magic could be chaotic and permanently affect the weather or the sea.”

“How can you control all of this?” Harry hugged himself “I feel like I’m going to explode.”

Uma sat next to him and looked at him as if it were obvious.

“I had no other choice. My emotions must always be controlled, or something can happen. And about my transformation… That’s easier. That’s part of me. It’s like breathing.”

“I never thought it was bad in breathing.” Harry looked at her “I want to… try something.”

“Transforming is not an option,” Uma ordered him.

Harry denied. His cheeks warmed. The windows opened and a summer breeze surrounded them. Uma bit back her laughter and searched his eyes.

“I don’t think this is the best time for you to have those kinds of thoughts.” She joked “But I admire your priorities though.”

Harry looked at her and started to laugh out loud. Now he understood. Every time he and Uma had a moment alone, Harry had noticed the summer breeze surrounding them. That had almost been programmed. Harry always felt that the world was accommodating to them.

“No... Well, if it works, yes. Later.” Harry smiled at her “But it’s… another thing.”

“What are you thinking?” Uma asked cautiously.

Harry looked away. He had never had reason to feel embarrassed about doing something with Uma. For Harry, he had always felt safe with her. So, any wish, no matter how curious, or any idea, no matter how simple, was always shared with Uma.

...but he had never had to talk about _it_ with Uma...

_Concentrate._

“Harry ...” She warned.

He regretted hearing her commanding tone without the effect of her power overpowering him. Harry had gotten used to being at her mercy. He likes the feeling. But Harry looked at her, following her order.

“A kiss” Harry whispered “of true love. It’s the antidote to every curse, right?”

Uma’s shoulders fell. Her lips parted in surprise. But her eyes lit up again. Not out of anger. Harry knew that warm look. He always had it when Uma stroked his hair. Harry smirked.

“I’m glad you are interested.” He leaned in her direction. “What do you say, captain? Your powers back in exchange for a kiss? Sounds like a fair deal to me.”

“Would you reject immortality for a kiss?” Uma tilted her face, but she had a little smile on her pretty lips.

“Of yours? Absolutely.” Harry swore, narrowing his eyes when he felt Uma’s breath warm his lips.

She kissed him. A rare kiss on the island. A gentle pressure between their lips that sparked light like fireworks. Harry hugged her, pulling her onto his lap and not caring if at that moment he transformed, disappeared or something happened to him. Uma clung to him, enjoying the softness of their encounter as rarely could they. And as that happened, Harry could feel something leave him, something powerful and incredible, returning to its original owner. And he regained his fierceness and courage, his strength and agility.

Uma separated, half-opening her eyes looked at him. Her beautiful turquoise hair was in her perfect braids. She smiled, without having to test her powers, it was obvious that they had returned. Uma glowed, as she always should be.

“How does it feel to be mortal again?” Uma asked, cupping his chin to admire him.

He looked down enough to admire her sitting on his lap and then looked into her eyes. Harry smirked.

“It’s paradise.” He claimed.

Uma pushed him against the bed and sat on his abdomen. She regained her confident smile, the one that couldn’t perish at anything.

“Then let’s make it hell,” Uma ordered, leaning over to kiss him.

Harry nodded until the last second. He preferred to be a mortal if that was the price to pay to have his goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
